Luz y oscuridad
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: La vida de Aspros, narrada por él mismo, desde su nacimiento hasta ese momento tan crucial para el futuro de la Guerra Santa en que se descubre a sí mismo. (The Lost Canvas)


_Este fic participa en el foro de Saint Seiya_.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Todo empezó en el momento de nuestro nacimiento. Los astros bajo la influencia de los cuales nacimos decidieron nuestros destinos. Yo, Aspros, tuve la buena fortuna de nacer bajo una influencia que me garantizaba un futuro prácticamente perfecto. Mi hermano gemelo, Deuteros, no corrió la misma suerte. Malditos sean todos aquellos que dejaron que semejante estupidez dictara nuestras vidas. Yo me entrené desde que tengo memoria para llegar a convertirme algún día en la máxima autoridad del Santuario; Deuteros se vio obligado a vivir una vida incompleta, siempre bajo mi sombra. Así se nos conocía en el mejor de los casos; la luz y la sombra.<p>

Durante mi infancia no entendía nuestra situación. Deuteros, a quien aquellos más _amables_ llamaban el Segundo, era mi hermano gemelo. Habíamos compartido el vientre de nuestra madre durante nueve meses. Era exactamente igual que yo, pero no le trataban como a mí. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas que por aquel entonces no tenían respuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que esconder su rostro, tan parecido al mío, bajo aquella horrible máscara? ¿Por qué no podía entrenar conmigo? ¿Por qué se le trataba tan mal, como si no fuera un ser humano? ¿Por qué nadie comprendía que era mi hermano gemelo, mi otra mitad? Por aquellos tiempos aún conservaba aquella ingenuidad e inocencia tan típicas de la niñez. Esos eran los días en los que aspiraba a llegar a lo más alto para que así todo el mundo reconociera a Deuteros. El primer paso fue conseguir la armadura de Géminis.

Entonces llegó él, aquel desconocido que plantó en mí la persistente semilla de la duda. Empecé a desconfiar de las acciones de mi hermano y todo se fue a pique. La semilla de la duda germinó y la oscuridad creció por todo mi ser hasta el punto en que estoy seguro de que hasta mi propio hermano dejó de reconocerme por cómo solía ser. El plan del Pontífice fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Por qué había elegido a Sísifo como su sucesor? ¿Cómo osaba no elegirme a mí? Dejándome cegar por mis sentimientos, ideé mi macabro plan. Hice aquello que jamás me atreví a pensar que haría; usé a mi hermano como arma para vengarme y conseguir mi objetivo, olvidando que mi meta siempre fue crear un mundo en el que Deuteros pudiera vivir. La sed de poder fue mi perdición. Fallé la prueba del Patriarca en el momento en que olvidé la razón por la que desde un principio entrené tan duro por esa posición. Sellé mi destino en el instante en que hice ver a mi hermano como un traidor. Como el traidor que yo era. Morí asesinado por Deuteros, a quien había convertido en una desafortunada marioneta.

Mi hermano gemelo, el Segundo, la sombra, aquel ser sin rostro que se balanceaba en la fina línea que separa a la humanidad de las bestias, me había sustituido como caballero de Géminis. Yo, el Traidor, ofrecí valiosa información que nunca debí poseer a cambio de una segunda vida y una armadura oscura de Géminis. ¿En qué momento mi hermano se había convertido en la luz? ¿En qué momento me había convertido yo en la oscuridad? No tenía respuesta para esas preguntas, pero sí tenía la solución perfecta para aquel problema. _Venganza_. La primera vez no salió bien, pero no volvería a fallar.

Llegó el día del reencuentro, el día en que lucharía contra mi hermano por segunda vez. Nos enfrentamos, esperando demostrar quién era el mejor. Debo reconocer que él hizo un buen trabajo en su entrenamiento, pero una sombra siempre será una sombra. Sin importar qué armadura llevara o que afirmara haberse convertido en un demonio o lo que fuera, siempre sería el Segundo. Gané no sólo la batalla, sino algo más valioso. La vida de mi hermano.

Con la mente más despejada que nunca, me dirijo al palacio de Hades. Creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar ver mi verdadera naturaleza. Soy Aspros, luz y oscuridad.


End file.
